Faith, Love and Temptation
by Tippy-chan
Summary: I warned you, Yoh. She wasn't for you. But you risked your life to save her. You risked everything to save her. And now she can't even remember you. Yoh, are you here? YohxAnna


The music blared so loud in the dimly lit gym that Yoh could swear the whole school was vibrating to the beat. He could almost feel the noise echoing in his empty rib cage and even his head was pounding to the beat.

Yoh scanned the crowd for anyone he knew, and immediately saw his blue haired 'buddy' by the food table. As he watched he saw Pirika come over and drag poor Horo Horo onto the dance floor. Yoh felt another pang in his rib cage but this time he was sure it wasn't because of the music. What was it, then? He didn't know. He never knew.

Yoh returned to scan the dance floor wondering if maybe she was there…. Sure enough, not too far from where Pirika had come from, there was a pink-haired girl and a blond girl. He watched as Pirika, dragging Horo behind her, joined them and they all started to move to the music.

The door to the right of Yoh swung open and in came the one and only yellow-eyed pointy-haired Ren Tao. He didn't even look at Yoh as he walked in but immediately walked over to the dance floor and started to thread through the crowd to find the others. They greeted him and even he had to start dancing after a few minutes of persuasion.

Yoh wasn't sure why but he felt another pang.

"Feeling forgotten, Otouto?"

Yoh jumped and wheeled around. His eyes met his Aniki's. Yoh sighed tiredly.

"What do you want, Hao?" Hao grinned evilly and pointed to where Anna and the rest were dancing. Yoh turned back.

"I know what you want. Too bad you can't have her."

"Shut up. What do you know?"

'More than you think,' thought Hao. "Why don't you join them?" asked Hao, mockingly. "I'm sure they would love to dance with a ghost."

"Shut up!" It came out as a harsh whisper. "Why are you whispering, Otouto? They can't hear you, they never will!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Now tell me dear brother did you really expect her to remember you after all these years?" Yoh's head was bowed and his eyes were in shadow. Hao took this as a sign to continue.

"I warned you, Yoh. She wasn't for you. But you risked your life to save her. You risked _everything_ to save her. But how does she repay you? She now has a boyfriend. She has a new life, one that doesn't involve mourning for you. Oh of course she did in the beginning. They all did. But then life got busy and changed and they forgot. Look at them having fun. They don't even remember you suffered for them. They are ungrateful little worms and you expected them to remember that they still draw breath because of you? You are the biggest fool on the planet. You suffered and died for her and she doesn't even remember you."

Yoh looked up and saw Anna smile brilliantly. He shuddered. Hao was going to win after all, or so he thought. "You can still get your life back. You can still join me and then we can rule the world. You can do anything you want. I can make you _alive_. Join me, and you can get her back."

Silence.

"You only have one chance Yoh. If you refuse now, she continues with her life and forgets about you."

A slow song started. It wasn't very popular but it had a tune.

_Ever since the day you went away _

_And left me lonely and cold _

_My life just hasn't been the same _

_Oh baby no _

_When I looked into your eyes _

_The moment that I let you go I just broke down _

Couples started to file out and some people went to sit down. Yoh watched Anna.

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice_

_Cause the feelin that I feel within no other man _

_Would ever make me feel so right _

She looked around and Yoh could have sworn she looked directly at the corner where he and Hao stood, invisible to everyone but each other. She blinked.

_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call tonight_

_But I rather have you here with me _

_Right next to me _

_And I miss the way you hold me tight _

A boy walked up to her as she stood facing Yoh. He asked her to dance. She shook her head. The boy insisted but then Tamao and Pirika came and shooed him away. They both followed Anna's gaze to the corner. They gave her a questioning look but Anna waved them off.

_I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch _

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much _

_I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny _

_For you I'd cross the world for you _

_I'd do anything _

She walked slowly towards the door of the gym, by Yoh's corner, and another boy tried to waylay her into dancing. She pushed him, and when he insisted, she smacked him. No one else tried to ask her.

_That's right baby _

_I'm goin' crazy _

_I need to be your lady _

_I been thinkin' lately _

_That you and me yes we can make it _

_Just ride with me roll with me _

_I'm in love with you (baby)_

As she left the gym, Yoh watched and then followed. She stood on the sidewalk looking up at the stars. "Yoh? Are you here?"

Silence. Then "Yes."

"Why? Are you trying to punish me? Are you going to haunt me while I'm awake and asleep?"

"Anna, I could never do that to you."

"Yoh, why did you leave me?" The question caught him off guard, especially when it was spoken with such a tearful voice. "I would have stayed but…I needed to save you." She replied huskily, "I didn't need saving." He was silent. He knew she understood in her mind but she refused to accept he was gone. "Would you want me to come back to be with you, Anna?" Tears dropped onto the sidewalk. "At what cost?"

"All humanity as we know it."

There was a sniffle. "Then…no." Yoh walked up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, knowing she would never feel it except in her mind. Sure enough, she turned and looked into his transparent eyes. "I didn't forget you-"

"I know Anna, things just got busy-"

"-I thanked you everyday-"

"Anna."

"-Really, I did-"

"Anna!"

"-I brought flowers to your grave on your birthday and everything-"

"ANNA!" Immediately her babbling was silenced. "I know, better than anyone, what you did and how you remember me. I want you to know that it's okay if you fall in love with someone else." Anna opened her mouth but Yoh put a ghostly finger to her lips. "It's okay because I know you could never forget me and I will never forget you. I will always be there for you and I will always answer in comfort when you need it. I want you to know that if you ever feel bad for being alive while I'm dead, listen. I gave my life so you could have one. Never forget that."

He took his finger away from her mouth. "What will happen to you?" Yoh sighed. "Hao will probably take me to hell with him or I'll go to Heaven without him." Anna nodded. Yoh looked at her and opened his mouth. Anna quickly pulled off her blue beaded bracelet. "Keep this to remember me when you go to Heaven." Yoh took the gift and somehow was able to put it on. It became ghost like on his wrist. He also noted that she said 'when' instead of 'if'. "Good bye, Anna."

"Good bye, Yoh." The wind suddenly picked up and Yoh was carried away by it. She felt weight in her palm and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a mustard seed incased in a ball and around the ball was a band of gold. A small note was attached to the string of the necklace. It read:

_Dear Anna,_

_This is a mustard seed. In some cultures it is said that the Mustard Seed is a symbol of faith. As long as you have Faith, nothing is impossible. Always remember._

_Love from,_

_Yoh_

Anna looked up to the stars with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Well, what is your decision, Yoh?" Hao stood before Yoh as menacing as ever. "It is a…" Hao waited expectantly. "No." Hao's eyes grew wide. "What? You dare defy me! I'll take you to hell!" But he was a little late as Yoh was surrounded by a golden light, and as Hao was surrounded by a wall of fire. They were pulled in opposite directions and they would never see each other again.

Down on Earth, Anna took out a box of things she had been hiding in her closet. She opened the lid and took a picture frame out. It was a picture of Yoh and her. He was smiling while she was looking up into his face with a soft grin. She had been caught off guard; otherwise she would have been looking into the camera. "Anna?" It was Tamao and Pirika at the door. "What are you doing?" Anna smiled slightly. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking out the pictures of Yoh and me." Pirika and Tamao looked at each other. Tamao said timidly, "But I thought they reminded you of Yoh to much."

"They did." Anna smiled softly at Yoh's face in the picture. "But I've gotten over that." She looked out her window, up at the stars, and she could have sworn one winked at her.

**The End**

So…how was it? R and R please. I don't know if this is a one-shot really, because I might make another chapter, possibly. So umm…please review and tell me what you think and what I need to work on. It was pretty much AU but I don't know. And the mustard seed thing might not really be true but there is such a necklace and I own one and it does mean that 'If you have Faith as a grain of Mustard Seed…Nothing shall be impossible.' It's actually a verse in the bible: Matthew 17:20.


End file.
